walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 151
Issue 151 is the one-hundred and fifty-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 26: Call To Arms. It was published on February 3, 2016. Plot The issue begins with Rick and Dwight training a group of people whom has volunteered to be part of the communities new militia. During training the group draws out a sizable pack of zombies for practice. For a moment it seems they may have overreached but Dwight assumes command and gets them out of the situation. Rick meets with Dwight afterwards and compliments him on his military instincts and implies that he wants him to become a leading figure in the militia. Dwight complains that he left the Sanctuary to avoid having to be a leader but Rick tells him it's too late and that they need him. When they return to Alexandria, Maggie is getting ready to depart for the Hilltop. Rick asks her if she has decided how many people she can send to join the militia. She tells him that because Paul has decided to stay she could probably send ten but possibly more. Rick thanks her and tells her to inform Andrea, Carl and Lydia that they can come back. Rick heads home but Vincent catches up to him and thanks him for keeping him around. Rick assures him that killing him would only serve to rob him of the opportunity to make up for his one mistake and do more good. While talking to Vincent about this he suddenly stops to think and heads to Negan's cell. Negan wonders what he can do for him this time but Rick tells him he's just checking up on him, much to Negan's delight. Arriving at his home Rick discovers Gabriel waiting on the doorsteps. Gabriel tells him that having served as Alexandria's official reverend is something he is grateful for and feels he's been good at. Nonetheless, he has decided that protecting peoples souls aren't enough for him anymore and asks to join the newly formed militia. Rick agrees and says that he can start in the morning. Going inside his house he finds a sleeping Michonne who awakens upon his arrival. She tells Rick that she is going out on the boat again with Pete but Rick argues that she shouldn't anymore and that he needs her at the the Kingdom to assume the vacant leadership left by Ezekiel. Michonne tells him that she saw this coming and admits that the people there need her to lead them but herself needed someone to push her in the right direction to actually commit. The conversation then turns to the Sanctuary which also lacks leadership since Dwight left. Rick asks for Michonne's opinion and she tells him she'll think about it and asks how old Carl is. Elsewhere in Alexandria, Eugene has been fiddling with the radio trying to make contact with whomever might be listening. He eventually starts to cry, because no one responds when suddenly someone calls out his name. Eugene is stunned. Credits *Rick Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Heath *Mikey *Paula *Paul Monroe *Brianna *Dwight *Negan *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Annie *Siddiq *Marco *Hershel Greene *Louie *Dante *Julia *Vincent *Laura *Stephanie (Voice Only) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Stephanie. (Voice Only) *Last appearance of Louie. (Unknown) *This issue's tagline is used for the title of the story arc this issue is collected in. References Category:Media and Merchandise